Sweat, Blood and Tears
by dead drifter
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. KakuHidan. Rated for graphic sex, swearing, violence and blood. Every time he's with Kakuzu, Hidan cries. “I want you so bad…oh, Jashin…I want you all the time…and that’s why it’s wrong…can’t you understand that?”


**"Sweat, Blood and Tears"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: It starts in the middle of something, because I said so. And I made Kakuzu uke, isn't that fun? **

**Hidan: Yeah, his ass was just BEGGING for it this time! **

* * *

Kakuzu rolled off of Hidan, laying beside the priest and gently stroking his silver hair.

Hidan had the back of his hand over his mouth, biting gently at his knuckles. His pink eyes were lidded, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to get air to his lungs.

Both men were sweating and splattered with blood. There were several gory kunai scattered about the bed around them. The sheets were red, but the stains on them still were a darker color, almost black.

Kakuzu slid his fingers gently down Hidan's chest to trace the shallow cuts he'd carved into him with one of the metal blades.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu murmured, licking along the pale man's jaw.

"Fuck…do you want…now…?" Hidan breathed, looking at Kakuzu with watery eyes.

He lifted his hand away from his mouth to brush a few stray strands of dark hair from Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu slid his bloody fingers up to catch a tear that had been threatening to fall from one of those pink eyes.

He eyed the small bead of water on his fingertip.

"Why are you crying?"

Hidan pulled his hand away abruptly and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I'm not crying," Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu held his fingertip with the single tear out to Hidan, who slapped the hand away.

The old man sighed and grabbed Hidan up, much to the younger man's protest, cradling him in his arms.

"You cry every time, you know…" Kakuzu whispered, kissing the top of Hidan's head. Kakuzu could taste the salty tang of the priest's sweat in his hair.

"You're fucking delusional," Hidan snarled, but his voice came out a little shaky.

Kakuzu gripped Hidan's chin and forced his head up to look at him.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his body shaking.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, and then he leaned in to kiss those trembling lips, holding Hidan close to him.

"Kuzu…" Hidan murmured against Kakuzu's mouth.

"Kuzu…I'm going to Hell…"

Kakuzu couldn't help laughing at that.

"We're all going to hell…"

"Every time I'm with you, I'm sinning! Don't you fucking get it?!" Hidan sobbed, gripping Kakuzu's shoulders.

Kakuzu stopped smiling.

"Do you think what we do together…what we have together…is really so wrong?" Kakuzu asked quietly.

Hidan sniffed, now wiping at his eyes.

"It…oh, Kuzu, I…" Hidan gasped, planting frantic kisses all along Kakuzu's face, finally finding his mouth.

Just as Kakuzu parted his lips to let Hidan in, the priest pulled away.

"I want you so bad…oh, Jashin…I want you all the time…and that's why it's wrong…can't you understand that?"

Hidan kissed Kakuzu again, pulling painfully at the stitching in Kakuzu's cheeks.

The priest gasped for air after the intense kiss and started tugging at Kakuzu's stitching on his face with his teeth.

Kakuzu jerked in surprise when he started removing the stitches.

"Hidan…what are you doing?"

"Why can't you feel the same thing I do? Why?" Hidan moaned, his tears falling onto Kakuzu's skin, his mouth trembling against Kakuzu's own.

"I have no god to answer to, Hidan…you know that…" Kakuzu murmured into Hidan's mouth.

Hidan's fingers fumbled with Kakuzu's stitches, and Kakuzu pried those fingers away.

"If you keep going, my jaw will fall completely off, dumb ass," Kakuzu said softly, kissing Hidan and tasting his salty tears.

"Kuzu…I just want to tear you apart…I want you to hurt like I do!" Hidan gasped, crying even harder.

Hidan clutched a kunai in his shaking fist and slid it down Kakuzu's back, making Kakuzu jump and hiss in pain.

The priest slashed at Kakuzu's back, and Kakuzu let him.

He gasped in pain repeatedly in Hidan's mouth as they kissed feverishly, licking and biting at each other, both of them growing hard.

Kakuzu cried out when Hidan suddenly stabbed him in the back, narrowly missing a kidney.

Hidan then made his move, pushing Kakuzu's face into the bed and hovering over him.

The silver haired man yanked the kunai out of Kakuzu's body and ran the bloody tip of the weapon down his back, down the crack of his ass, making Kakuzu shudder and moan.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu gasped, gripping the blood stained sheets in his fists.

The priest smiled darkly and licked the blood off of the weapon and tossed it aside.

He bent down and licked along the stitching in Kakuzu's back, plucking at the thread with his teeth.

Hidan poked his fingers into Kakuzu's wound and Kakuzu groaned in pain.

"Ah…Hidan…" Kakuzu growled, whether in disapproval or pleasure, Hidan wasn't sure.

He removed his fingers, now soaked in blood, and forced one of the fingers into Kakuzu's tight entrance.

Kakuzu hissed and bit his lip.

Hidan soon had three fingers thrusting in and out of Kakuzu, while the stitched man rocked his hips into the bed.

"Hidan…now…" Kakuzu growled, trying to look at Hidan.

The priest was no longer crying. In fact, he was smirking. Much better. Kakuzu hated it when Hidan cried.

Suddenly, Hidan removed his fingers and stuck them in Kakuzu's wound again.

"Ah…damn it, Hidan!" Kakuzu snarled, jerking with pain. Hidan laughed.

The priest smeared the blood all around his cock, and then shoved himself into Kakuzu, pounding relentlessly into him.

Hidan kept tearing at Kakuzu's stitches with his teeth as he fucked the man senseless, fresh blood from the broken stitches dribbling down his dark skin.

Hidan lapped at the blood, his whole face was painted with it, but he didn't care.

Kakuzu started to pant erratically, close to release, and Hidan stopped and pulled out, grabbing Kakuzu by the hips and flipping him over.

The miser yelled in pain as Hidan pulled Kakuzu down to the edge of the bed, Kakuzu's ripped up back rubbing painfully up against the sheets.

Hidan stood up and grabbed Kakuzu's ankles and began thrusting again.

When Hidan finally came, he collapsed on top of Kakuzu, who was barely conscious because of all the blood loss.

Hidan gradually worked up enough strength to drag himself and Kakuzu under the bloody sheets, and Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan once more.

And then Hidan began to cry again.

"Damn it Hidan…again?"

"I think I realized something, Kuzu," Hidan said shakily, staring at his blood stained fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I think we might be alright."

Kakuzu shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Is that so?"

"All this blood…and the sex…it's like a ritual, isn't it?"

Kakuzu's green eyes widened and he lay there, aching from the wounds Hidan had given him…from the pounding he gave him…and nodded slowly.

"I suppose it is…but I'm still an atheist, no matter what kind of weird ritualistic sex games you play with me."

Hidan answered by pulling at the stitching in Kakuzu's cheek.


End file.
